The Crossing Of The Paths
by NekoNya123
Summary: This is a story about two children who meet The Doctor.
1. Chapter 1: An Average Day

**Chapter 1: An Average Day**

Clouds lolled across the vast, open horizon, dotted with rolling hills. A sweet, subtle breeze blew over the stunning scene. _This is the perfect place, at the perfect time._ Elfyn thought as he observed his surroundings.

His eyes glanced over to the sleeping child at his side. _Is it already late?_ The watch at his wrist read 7:13. _This is bad. Very bad._ Lili, Elfyn's sister, had her head tucked into the thick, pillow-like weeds, and her thumb in her mouth. He moved over to her. "Lili, wake up. We have to go home now." She slightly stirred, but remained asleep. Elfyn rolled his eyes. _How hard can it be to wake an 8-year-old up? She always wakes up at the sound of a cookie jar opening, no matter how late._

He tried to awaken her once again. "Lili. Lili, come on. Stop pretending to be asleep." A slight smirk came upon her face as she realized that her brother was not fooled. "But I don't wanna leave." "Sorry, but it's supper-time. Let's go."

Lili sighed and got up. In a singsong voice she asked, "Can we take the forest path to-day?" Elfyn played with the thought for a moment, and came to a final decision. "Sure, but I bet that I can beat you there!" They ran, laughing, over the hills for a few moments, but then slowed to a walk to catch their breath.

They never heard it coming.


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

**Chapter 2: The Meeting**

Elfyn saw it first, whatever it was. _Is that a blue police box? In the middle of a plain? At such a late hour?_ Lili's face lit up as she saw it, as she had never seen one in real life before. She began to jog towards it. Luckily, Elfyn stopped her just before he came out of the box.

The man glanced around for a moment, not seeming to notice the two children standing before him. _He looks so much like dad._ Lili began to squirm, and escaped from Elfyn's grasp. She ran towards the man. In a rushed voice, she said, "Hi.I' 'syourname?" He waited a bit before replying.

"I'm the Doctor. Nice to meet you, Lili." He spoke with a clear, audible tone. "Lad, what's your name?" Elfyn stuttered. "I-I'm Elfyn. Uh, nice to meet you?" "I suppose it would be. What year is it?" Whatever thoughts Elfyn had had before, he couldn't help trusting the Doctor.

"Why, it's 1927. September 7th, by the way." "Brilliant." The Doctor smiled. "It's awfully cold out here. Very cold, actually." Neither the Doctor nor Elfyn noticed Lili slipping inside the police box. A shriek broke the small talk. Elfyn knew it was his sister.

"What have you done to her?" "Nothing," He replied as he, too, went inside the blue box. "Care to come in?"

Elfyn was preparing himself for many things, but not for what he saw next.


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome To The TARDIS

**Chapter 3: Welcome To The Tardis**

He had no idea why, but Elfyn held his breath as he walked into the police box. When he went in, he was glad that he held his breath, for he would've shrieked like his sister if he hadn't. _What in the world is this? Am I dreaming?_

"Welcome to the TARDIS. That is, Time And Relative Dimension in Space." "Wow." That was all Elfyn could say. "Wow." His sister looked up at him. "Isn't it marvelous?" "Wow." A slight nudge brought him back to reality.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, it is marvelous. But if you think that it's so marvelous," He said to Lili with emphasis on the word "marvelous", mimicking her, "then why did you shriek?" "I didn't know what to expect. The TARDIS startled me." "Yeah, right. You were scared." They continued like this for a while, completely ignoring the Doctor.

"If I may," The doctor interrupted their play, "I would like to know something." "I'll answer your question if you answer mine. You go first." The Doctor shrugged in agreement. "What were you two children doing out here so late?" _Should I tell him the truth? Well, I did make an agreement. Okay, here goes._

"Well, it's a tradition between my sister and I. Everyday, we come out here in between dinner and supper, to look at the nature and talk. We've done it every day since our dad died, three years ago. My question is, what exactly is the "TARDIS"?" "It's a time traveling spaceship. I thought that was obvious." My sister and I stared at him, awestruck.

Lili's little, undeveloped mind was working out every possibility, so she needed to know everything; she said, "Tell me everything. I want to know all about you and this spaceship-thing."

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**


End file.
